


Relax

by SapphoIsBurning



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anxiety, Blindfolds, Dominance, Kink Meme, M/M, Rope Bondage, Submission, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some anxious people do yoga. Some anxious people do bondage. You have to try a lot of things to find out what works for you, Sami has learned.</p>
<p>Fill for kinkmeme prompt <a href="WWE,%20Any%20man/Sami%20Zayn,%20D/s,%20bondage,%20and%20blindfoldinhttps://wrestlingkink.dreamwidth.org/279.html?thread=712727#cmt712727g">"WWE, Any man/Sami Zayn, D/s, bondage, and blindfolding." </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

Sami stretched his neck, leaning far to the left, then to the right, then front, then back. He gently rolled his shoulders forward, then backward, feeling the pull in the one he had spent months rehabbing but not much pain. He whipped his tee shirt off over his head and threw it on the couch.

He dropped to his knees. He squatted on his heels, breathing deeply. Then he lowered himself down to his hands and knees, dropping his head down to his chest and arching his back. Then, slowly, he arched his spine the other way, rolling down from his hips through his torso and finally curling his head back to look upward. He held that pose for a count of five, then reversed it.

He breathed in deeply and held it in, then blew it all out. This was supposed to help. The deep breaths were supposed to stimulate his vagus nerve, and that would let him relax, let him release all the worry about everything going wrong again, about not being good enough. He wanted to enjoy what he had, but Sami couldn’t relax.

The door to his apartment opened and Finn Balor entered, headphones on, carrying groceries.  Finn looked startled to see Sami so exposed, arching his back like a cat.

“Hey,” Finn said.

“Hey,” Sami said back dejectedly.

Finn bit his lip. “I got you Pringles.”

“Thanks.”

“You look stressed, love. Are you sure there’s not anything else I can do?”

Sami huffed but didn’t say anything.

“Sami,” Finn said more gently, closing the door behind him. “Why did you ask me to stay with you here if you won’t let me help you?”

Sami said nothing but got up and went to the CD player. He put a disc in and hit play. Wafting new age music filled the living room.

Finn shrugged and started to put the groceries away, starting with the chocolate milk and the rest of the cold things, and moving on to the dry goods. The bird songs increased in volume and frequency, fading in over the flutes. He winced and left the kitchen, still carrying one plastic bag with something in it.

“Bird songs aren’t going to make you relax, Sami,” Finn gritted out a little overloud, hitting a button on the aging gray plastic CD player boombox.

“You’re just going to yell at me until I calm down?”

“No...I got you another present at the store,” Finn said, ignoring the edge to Sami’s comment. He pulled a hank of clothesline out of the shopping bag. “I think I can help you relax with this. No yelling. Unless you get off on that and haven’t told me.”

“What, are we going to hang some laundry out to dry?” Sami asked.

Finn pulled a bandana out of his back pocket. “Fuck no,” he said. He stomped over to where Sami was curled up on the floor. Sami fell back to a kneeling position as Finn knelt down next to him and put a hand on top of his head, stroking his short ginger hair. “You asked me to move in so we could help each other, to keep each other out of trouble, so neither of us would be alone with our demons, right?”

Sami nodded.

“I know a thing or two about shutting demons out. Here.” He folded the bandanna into a strip and placed it over Sami’s eyes. “I’m going to blindfold you.”

“Okay,” Sami said, pupils dilating with surprise and a curl of excitement.

“If you don’t like it, you know what to say.”

“Red light.”

“That’s right. You know. You’re so good for me, you know that.”

Sami nodded silently. Finn gently but firmly tied the blindfold in a knot behind Sami’s head.

“Hold out your hands,” Finn said. “Wait. Put them behind you.”  Sami complied, his posture visibly relaxing as he obeyed Finn’s commands. Finn opened the package of rope and ran it through his hands, finding the center. He placed the center over Sami’s wrists and looped the whole thing around about five times. Then, he crossed the ends underneath the other man’s bound wrists and wrapped the ends in a coil around the rope. Soon, Sami’s hand were bound together by a thick cylinder of white rope.

Sami’s breathing was calm and even. He was pliant in Finn’s hands. He felt calmer than he had trying to yoga his nerves. Something about giving up some of the power in his life made him feel better and quieter inside his head.

“Hey,” Finn said softly. He tugged on the ropes a little. “How does this feel?”

“Good,” Sami sighed.

“I told you,” Finn said smugly. “Now I can do whatever I want with you.”

“Oh really,” Sami said.

“It’s the truth,” said Finn. Sami felt him grab his bound wrists. Finn gently pulled him up to standing, taking care not to strain his recovered shoulder. “I could feed you ice cream. I could make you listen to fiddle music with me.”

“No, not that!” Sami protested. “I thought I left that behind in Quebec…”

“Maybe I’ll just keep you right where I can see you.” Finn pulled Sami along and into the bedroom, guiding him gently to the bed. “Sit down.”

Sami felt vulnerable, one wrong move able to hurt him badly, but also totally safe with every aspect of his evening in Finn’s hands.

“I knew it when I first met you, Sami, practically when I first saw you in the ring. You’re a submissive, and you need a strong guide, otherwise you’ll just wander, lost.”

Sami nodded. He felt dazed. “It’s...I don’t know how to talk about it.”

“You like following orders. You like following directions. You need a partner. Someone to trust, who will never hurt you, to take the burden off of you.”

Tears dampened Sami’s blindfold but he didn’t speak.

“I’m holding you tight right now, even if I take my hands off of you, you’ll know I’m holding on to you. That’s what this rope means.”

“Please,” Sami sniffled.

“Please what, love?” Finn asked gently.

“Please, Finn, touch me. More. I want to let go.”

Finn smiled, his lids drooping with a shock of pleasure at Sami’s pleading.

“I’ll be right back,” Finn said. “Let me get some things.”

And then it was quiet and dark for Sami, and he felt calm at last.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not trying to imply bondage is a cure for mental health issues, but I can say from personal experience sometimes subspace is a nice retreat.


End file.
